mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master/Gallery
The two tickets Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png|A happy Applejack with a bucket of apples. Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Applejack pleased that Twilight is lending a helping hoof. Applejack happy S01E03.png|Excited to see her brother publicly humiliated. Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple looks good... Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png|...but not good enough to eat. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png|Spike digging for apples. Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple. Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png|Heh, this apple can go in the trash. Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png|Out you go, bad apple. An apple falling S01E03.png|Does Twilight have an apple on her horn? An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png|An apple hits Twilight on her head. Twilight frowning S01E03.png|Oops, that's gotta hurt the poor unicorn. Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png|Hee hee, sorry. Twilight's stomach growling S01E03.png|*Tummy Grumbles* Twilight embarrassed by grumbling stomach S1E03.png Spike picking an apple S01E03.png|Spike, you've been on my back all morning. Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png|Or, what about this one? Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png|Nah, gotta find more. Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png|Spike looking through the basket of apples. Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png|Ooh. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The perfect apple... Twilight didn't get the apple S01E03.png|...that was eaten by a hungry little dragon. Twilight annoyed S01E03.png|''Chomp!'' Spike munching on the red apple S1E03.png|"Spike! I wanted the juicy one..." Spike shrugging "what?" S1E03.png|"What?" Spike about to receiving a letter S1E03.png Spike burping a letter S01E03.png|Look out, Twilight. A letter from Celestia appears S1E03.png Spike hands over the letter S1E03.png|Look what I got. Spike reading letter S1E03.png|"Hear ye, hear ye." Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|"Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala..." Distance view of Canterlot midday S1E03.png|"...to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot..." Spike continues reading letter S1E03.png|"''--cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest." Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|Thus, the Gala excitement commences! Everypony's got a reason Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Happy hopping ponies. Spike about to gag S1E03.png Spike about to receive a letter S1E3.png Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png Two Gala tickets appear S1E03.png Spike holding his hand out to the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|I've got a Golden Ticket! Spike is not into galas S1E3.png Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png|Spike's not into girly parties and stuff. Twilight "a dance would be nice" S1E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png|Applejack seems pretty happy. Applejack excited S1E3.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png|Daydreaming about the Gala. Everypony in line S1E3.png Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Applejack's dream of going to Grand Galloping Gala. Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Bits bouncing on the table S1E3.png Applejack collecting bits S01E03.png|Just imagine all the bits! Applejack winning S01E03.png|She'll make a mint there, right? Applejack tossing bits S1E3.png Chest filled with bits S1E03.png Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|Before Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|After Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|An old plow. New Plough S1E03.png|A new plow. Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Before New Granny Smith S01E03.png|After Granny Smith dancing in AJ's fantasy S1E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png|Hopeful farmmare. Twilight about to offer AJ the ticket S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack looking up S1E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Hey guys, did I hear right?! Applejack upset S01E03.png|An upset Applejack. Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|"What were you busy doing? Spying?" Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|"No, I was busy napping." Napping S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash's bed. Twilight looking up S1E3.png Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png|"I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" Twilight Sparkle "yeah, but..." S1E03.png|"Yeah, but..." Twilight looking up again S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flying towards the ground S1E3.png Weird Rainbow Dash leg stretch S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flipping for joy S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "show 'em my stuff" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E3.png Rainbow "perform at The Grand Galloping Gala" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash day dreaming. The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|"The ponies will love my awesome moves." Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|"They'll be so amazed." The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png|Huh? What was that? Rainbow Dash flying through a cloud S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|"They see RAINBOW DASH." The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The ponies, watching in awe. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png|Berryshine, Golden Harvest and Daisy. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|"I would draw their attention with my..." Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png|"...Super Speed Strut!" Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|I see Derpy. And Amethyst Star. Rainbow in flight overhead shot S1E03.png|"Then, I would mesmerize them with my..." Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png|"...Fantastic Filly Flash!" Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|"And for my grand finale..." The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|The crowd of ponies. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"... the Buccaneer Blaze!" The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png|*Jaw drop* Rainbow Dash descending S1E3.png|A legend in her own mind. Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|RD getting accepted into the Wonderbolts (in her mind). Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|She'll get to hang out with the Wonderbolts, right? Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash smiling. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Wonderbolt Dash smiles. Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash flying alongside the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Berryshine among others watch Dash with the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash "don't you see, Twilight?" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "show 'em my stuff" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "you gotta take me!" S1E03.png Rainbow being pulled away S1E3.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png|Applejack with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow and Applejack glaring at each other S1E3.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png|Is that a challenge? Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|"My family needs it more than you do!" Applejack serious face S01E03.png|"Are ya serious?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|"I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." Twilight gets between Rainbow and AJ S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll decide who gets it" S1E03.png Rainbow and Applejack side by side S1E03.png Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm" S01E03.png|"Drummin' up business for the farm?" Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts" S01E03.png|"A chance to audition for the Wonderbolts?" Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png|"Money t' fix granny's hip." Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png|"Living the dream!" Twilight "those are all pretty good reasons" S1E03.png|"Those are all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight's stomach grumbles again S1E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png|"Can't make a decision on an empty stomach." Spike jumping on Twilight's back S1E3.png Twilight "important decisions on an empty stomach" S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|"Okay......." Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png|She's going to give it to me! Rainbow Dash and Applejack hoof-wrestling again S1E3.png Twilight's friends all want to go Twilight and Spike walking into town S1E03.png Twilight "can't think straight when I'm hungry" S1E03.png Twilight walking past Sugarcube Corner S1E03.png Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight S1E03.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie with tickets on her face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png|"Bats! Bats on my face!" Pinkie waits S1E03.png|"Ahh, bats!" Pinkie Pie looking at the tickets S1E03.png|"Wait!" Gala tickets on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|At this point, Ellie Goulding's song ''Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png|Whee, parties... Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|...Everywhere! Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala, is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|Pinkie's fantasy of the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png Gala decorations and fairy lights S1E03.png|"With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights..." PiñataS01E03.png|"...and pinwheels and piñatas and pincushions!" Pinkie looking at sugar cubes S1E03.png|"With goodies like sugar cubes..." Pinkie looking at sugar canes S1E03.png|"...and sugar canes..." Pinkie looking at ice cream sundaes S1E03.png|"...and sundaes..." Sun-beamsS01E03.png|"...and sunbeams..." Pinkie next to sarsaparilla S1E03.png|"...and sarsaparilla!" Pinkie playing Pin the Tail on the Pony S1E03.png Pinkie takes off her blindfold S1E03.png Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png|Oops, wrong tail Pinkie. Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie! Pinkie in front of fun house mirror S1E03.png Pinkie's reflection doesn't move S1E03.png Pinkie inside a photo booth S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|What a smile! Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png|Pinkie, as silly as ever. Pinkie Pie's photos dispensed S1E03.png Pinkie Pie getting balloons S1E03.png Pinkie Pie floating upward S1E03.png|"Whee!" Twilight looking at hopping Pinkie S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|Ah, Spike... Rarity "are these what I think they are?" S1E03.png Pinkie hopping up and down S1E03.png Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png|Time to turn on the charm. Rarity "it's where I truly belong" S1E03.png Rarity "where I'm destined to meet" S1E03.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png Twilight and Pinkie puzzled S1E03.png Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Rarity, as beautiful as ever. Rarity entering the Gala S1E03.png Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Chocolate Tail and Purple Wave looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Rarity, entering in her lovely dress. Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity at Celestia's throne room. Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Princess Celestia in Rarity's fantasy S1E03.png Prince Blueblood S1E03.png Prince Blueblood introduced S1E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's imagination S1E3.png|Why hello my dear. Rarity and Blueblood "our eyes would meet" S1E03.png|"Our eyes would meet..." Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|"...our hearts would melt." Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Everypony watching as Prince Blueblood and Rarity dance. Blueblood proposing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity YES S1E03.png|YES! Of course, I'll marry you! Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Daisy, two Derpy Hooves, Minuette, and Golden Harvest turn to see the bride. Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Rarity, in her fantasy about the Gala. Rarity fantasy-marrying Blueblood S1E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png|You don't want to marry him, trust me, I have stories about him that would turn your coat white...er. Rarity "prevent me from meeting my true love" S1E03.png|"What? Me?" Rarity disappointed S1E3.png|"But, I wanna see my true love!" Rarity mad at Twilight S1E03.png Shadow quickly approaching Spike S1E03.png Angel Bunny snatches the tickets S1E03.png Angel running with the tickets S1E03.png|Angel Bunny on a mission. Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ooh, are those tickets? Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|"Girls! I haven't decided though." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|"You haven't?!" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Fluttershy: "Um ... Excuse me ..." Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|...Pinkie and Rarity looking at Fluttershy. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|"I would like to attend the Gala too..." Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|Angel helps out. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|"You? You want to go to the Gala?" Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|"Uh, no." Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png|"I mean, yes." Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Ooh! Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|I love this fantasy! Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png|So many happy moments. Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png|Flying happily through the Gala..in her fantasy. Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png|Ooh, what's that? Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png|The critters will love her, right? Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png|That is a cool Toucan. Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|Smile for the camera. Hummingbirds that can really hum S1E03.png Buzzards that can really buzz S1E03.png Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png|Blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, and pink jays! Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png|Birds dig me.. Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|With a pink bird on her back, isn't that heavy? Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Twilight doesn't know what to say. Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|Dashie standing on a part of a ceiling. Twilight "were you following me?" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "maybe" S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png|Applejack arrives at the scene. Twilight "were you following me too?" S1E03.png|This is my annoyed look. Applejack "I was followin' this one" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "YOUR ticket?! S1E03.png|This is a big problem. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Delta, requesting a juggernaut suit. I need protection from these fierce ponies. Twilight curled up S01E03.png|Twilight is about to snap. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Five friends want tickets and only two tickets are available. Twilight shouting S01E03.png|"Quiieet!!!" Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Twilight "there's no use in arguing" S1E03.png|"Girls, there's no use in arguing." Rarity but S01E03.png|"But Twilight..." Twilight silences Rarity S1E03.png|"Eh! This is my decision..." Twilight Sparkle "I'm gonna make it on my own" S1E03.png|"...and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise..." Twilight's stomach grumbling yet again S1E03.png|"...not to mention hunger." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Spike, why are you leaving too? Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|Alone at last. Doing favors for Twilight Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Meeting up with Spike and Twilight at the cafe. Twilight and Spike at a cafe table S1E03.png Twilight picking flower petals S1E03.png|Centerpiece or appetizer? Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png|Hmm, thinking hard. Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.png|Furry reminder. Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Remember, she's a pony, not a pony-shaped human. Twilight getting frustrated S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png|An animation error. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|"I can't decide!" Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|Spike trying to keep Twilight in reality as always. Twilight embarrassed by her outburst S1E03.png Twilight orders daffodil and daisy sandwich S1E03.png Spike "do you have any rubies?" S1E03.png|"Do you have any rubies? ...No?" Spike throws menu away S1E03.png|"Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy." Spike "I like grass just fine, but" S1E03.png Twilight "I mean about the gala" S1E03.png Spike "you're still on that?" S1E03.png|"You're still on that?" Twilight snaps at Spike S1E03.png Twilight "who should I choose?" S1E03.png Twilight imagines three upset friends S1E03.png|Apparently, she cares for AJ and 'Shy more. Long arm of Savoir Fare S1E3.png|That waiter has some waiting skills. Twilight looking at her sandwich S1E03.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Savoir Fare leading a drenched Daisy inside the café. Savoir Fare "eat your food in ze rain?" S1E03.png Twilight "it's not raining" S1E03.png Twilight and Spike under spot of sunlight S1E03.png Twilight looks up "what's going on?" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "hi there, best friend forever" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash smiling down at Twilight. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is not impressed with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|Like an angel in the sky. Twilight skeptical of Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Twilight questions Rainbow's motives S1E03.png|This is my disapproving glare. Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png|Arthur, Arthur, King of the Britons! Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash is a guardian angel from heaven. Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash looking down upon the world. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png|Ponies running desperately to get out of the rain. Rainbow Dash embarrassed laugh S1E03.png Twilight "not comfortable accepting unwanted favors" S1E03.png Rainbow zips the cloud shut S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle "that's better" S1E03.png Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png|Wet mane, before she could even eat. Twilight Sparkle wet and angry S1E03.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E03.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Rarity dragging Twilight away S1E03.png Carousel Boutique rainy exterior S1E03.png Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png|Beginning the dry cycle. Twilight Sparkle nice and clean S1E03.png|Lovely Twily. Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Great, now I have the wet mane! Rarity "it's quite all right" S1E03.png|Oh, no, it's quite alright. After all... Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|We are the best of friends, are we not? Rarity "you know what the best of friends do?" S1E03.png Rarity squealing "makeovers!" S1E03.png Commotion behind wardrobe screen S1E03.png Twilight looks at her new dress S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle has a neck tumor. So that's why she doesn't cut her hair. Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png|I do look quite pretty. Transition S1E3.png|A fast paced scene. Spike choke S01E03.png|Eww, gross. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Spike looks like he's eating his own arm. Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png|Ooh you too, Spikey-Wikey. Spike running away from wardrobe screen S1E03.png Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Doesn't he look just... dandy? Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png|Spike doesn't approve of girly antics. Spike "girly Gala gunk" S01E03.png|Do I look good? Spike speeds away out of his clothes S1E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Who needs him anyways? Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|"This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|"Wait, The Grand--" Twilight questions Rarity's motives S1E03.png Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png|"And oh, my goodness!" Rarity "clamoring for our attention" S1E03.png Twilight stuck S01E03.png|Twilight is getting squished, while Rarity continues to dream about the Gala. Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|Rarity starry eyed. Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png Twilight "you're just buttering me up" S1E03.png Rarity caught in her deceit S1E03.png Rarity with pearls hanging from her horn S1E03.png Twilight "now if you'll excuse me" S1E03.png Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png|Did somepony say lunch? Applejack dragging Twilight outside S1E03.png Twilight in surprise S1E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png|I got plenty of delicious food. Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees Applejack's food S1E03.png|Aww! Look at her face! Twilight looking at apple brown betty S1E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|The dessert, not my auntie. Applejack "what do you say there, best friend?" S1E03.png|What do you say there, best friend? Twilight getting fed up S1E03.png Twilight "less sure now than I was this morning" S1E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png|....Where ya going? Twilight approaching the library S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Cleaning the library. Twilight "Fluttershy, not you too!" S1E03.png Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|"I hope you don't mind..." Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|"...but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." Twilight "it's summer" S1E03.png|"It's summer." Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|"Oh... Well..." Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|"Better late than never, right?" Angel as a chef S1E3.png Twilight "doing this for the ticket" S1E03.png Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png|Smile. Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png|Right, Angel? Angel unamused face S1E03.png|Angel disapproves of Fluttershy's fib. Fluttershy "we are just doing this for the ticket" S1E03.png|Okay. Ya got me. Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Angel offers a salad. Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|''No, no, no!'' Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie Pie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Time to party! No more favors! The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends throw Twilight up in the air. Twilight being thrown in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie..." Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Pinkie's got ponies with her. Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png|Twilight's not liking this. Twilight in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie...." Twilight has had enough S1E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Twilight 'Piiiiinkieeeeeeee' S1E3.png|"PIIINKIIIE!!!" Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png|The ponies surrounding Twilight. Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight "the other ponies tried to be subtle" S1E03.png Pinkie clues the other ponies in S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Poor Twilight. Twilight getting scared S1E03.png|"The Grand Galloping Gala?! The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Twilight and Spike trying to get away S1E03.png Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|No thanks Daisy! Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The way to a woman's heart is through offering her carrots. Twilight and Spike "what are we gonna do?" S1E03.png Twilight and Spike "we're...gonna..." S1E03.png Twilight and Spike "RUN!" S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png|There she goes... Now chase S1E03.png|...After her! Twilight and Spike running away S1E03.png|Think: "Yakety Sax". Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Twilight and Spike running away 2 S1E03.png Golden Harvest toppled S1E3.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Twilight disguised S1E3.png|One of Twilight's disguises. Spike in a pram S1E3.png|Spike's so cute, isn't he? Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on two hooves, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Twilight and Spike running away 3 S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Spike falls into the pond S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Nopony would ever notice them. Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Twilight and Spike running away 4 S1E03.png Twilight and Spike cornered S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Cherry Berry, Lemon Hearts and White Lightning harassing Twilight for the ticket. Twilight and Spike scared S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The aforementioned five (and Derpy) watch as Twilight casts a spell... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Teleporting back to the Library. Celestia sorts things out Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|Twilight and Spike burned out and dizzy after being teleported. Spike scorched and dizzy S1E03.png|A little warning would have been nice... Twilight panicking S1E3.png|"Now quick, lock the doors!" Twilight puts out balcony lamp S1E03.png Spike locking the library doors S1E03.png Golden Oak Library lights go out S1E03.png Twilight and Spike in the dark library S1E03.png Library lights turn back on S1E03.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Hasbro+Fluttershy with blue wing = Busted! Twilight screams in frustration S1E03.png|"Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggh!" Twilight can't decide S1E3.png|"Enough! I can't decide!" Twilight "can't stand to disappoint any of you" S1E03.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Twilight's friends begin to feel sorry for her. Applejack consoling Twilight S1E03.png Applejack doesn't want the ticket anymore S1E03.png Fluttershy feels just awful S1E03.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png Rainbow Dash "that means the ticket is mine" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|"I got the ticket!" Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 2 S01E03.png|"I got the ticket!" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png|A-hem. Rainbow Dash with upside down wings S1E03.png Twilight hearing her friends apologize S1E03.png Twilight "Spike, take down a note" S1E03.png Spike preparing to write S1E3.png|Happily writing a letter. Twilight levitating the tickets S1E03.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png|Applejack and Rarity watching the two floating tickets. Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Fluttershy seems confused. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash, seems to have a worried expression. Pinkie Pie looking S1E3.png|Huh? Spike finishing Twilight's letter S1E03.png Twilight and friends "if my friends can't all go" S1E03.png Twilight "I don't wanna go either" S1E03.png|Her mind is made up. AJ and Rainbow "you don't have to do that" S1E03.png Spike about to send the letter S1E03.png Spike pushes the window open S1E03.png Spike sends Twilight's letter S1E03.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|But Twilight... Twilight "it's okay, girls" S1E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Spike about to gag again S1E03.png Spike receiving another letter S1E03.png Applejack "well, wallop my withers" S1E03.png Applejack walking up to Spike S1E03.png Applejack ducks under Spike's breath S1E03.png|Whoa nelly! Princess Celestia's second letter S1E03.png Twilight looking up at Celestia's new letter S1E03.png|"That was fast." Spike reading Celestia's new letter S1E03.png Spike looking at group of tickets S1E03.png Spike holding up six tickets S1E03.png Twilight and friends celebrating S1E03.png Rarity listens to Twilight's stomach rumbling S1E03.png Rarity "allow us to treat you to dinner" S1E03.png Twilight walking out with her ticket S1E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Now how are they able to carry the tickets in the air? What sorcery is this? Pinkie Pie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Hip hip hooray! Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Applejack and Fluttershy heading out the door with their tickets. Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png|Spike, waiting at the door with the tickets. Spike ticket S1E3.png|At least there's still one ticket left. Ticket levitates away from Spike S1E03.png|...Or not. Spike "how come I don't get a ticket" S1E03.png|"How come I don't get a ticket to the Gala?" Spike receiving yet another letter S1E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png|A sudden green glow. Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|I didn't forget you Spike, here's your ticket for good time's sake. Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png|Aww...looks like Spike likes girly, fru-fru stuff after all. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|Yes Spike?... Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|...Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.. Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|...You're not fooling her, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Sweet laugh, Applejack. Oh yeah, and you forgot to lock the door. Distance view of Canterlot nighttime S1E03.png Miscellaneous MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg pl:Biletomistrzyni/Galeria